Liars
by XAuhoraAtraX
Summary: "Frank loved her so much, Hazel would look up and there he would be, a warm, affectionate smile being offered to her and only her. She just wished, in the depths of his soft brown eyes, she didn't see Leo. " Rated M for mentions of sex.


A/N: First ever lyric fic! Ever since Mark of Athena came out I'm just flooding with all these ideas.  
Beware: Angsty guilty Lazel ahead. Aha, and I replace some 'we's with 'I's. It's still the same song, though! It Is What It Is by Lifehouse.

Rated M for mentions of sex~

* * *

_. . ._  
_I was only looking for the shortcut home, but it's complicated, so complicated._  
_Somewhere in this city is a road I know, where we could make it, but maybe there's not making it now._  
_. . ._

Hazel sunk her teeth into her tongue; he deserved better than her.

She lied to him. She always lied. Everything she did, everything she said was just a lie. And she hated herself this time around.

Frank loved her so much, Hazel would look up and there he would be, a warm, affectionate smile being offered to her and only her.

She just wished, in the depths of his soft brown eyes, she didn't see Leo.

Hazel didn't want to see him, everytime she saw the mechanic or her thoughts snaked back to his face, she wanted to pierce herself with a hundred knives. Frank was too nice a guy to have a girlfriend like her. When Hazel felt his arm find its way around her shoulders, she felt comfy, and she could convince herself that this is all she needed.

But then _Leo_ so much as brushes against her when he passes, giving her a kind smile and a quick, "Hey, Hazel."

And she's in shambles. Just from his touch, Hazel feels her very nerves coming alive and a shaking in her stomach she can't dismiss. She stayed awake that night, pacing backwards and forwards. _Why can't Frank have that effect on me? It should be Frank._

When Leo has a slight loss of confidence and proclaims to Hazel and Frank that he doesn't think he can keep doing this. When his worry for Annabeth and Percy is silent, but so visible. Hazel can't help herself, she comes close and swings her arms around him, and she feels more at peace comforting him than Frank, and she has to hastily look away when she pulls from him so as to not let Frank see her blush.

And Hazel tries to convince herself she's a lady, she's just nice that way. She can't watch people unravel soundlessly. Hazel sees Leo so brave, smiling, and so persevering, and so _lonely_. Then she convinces herself that maybe Leo needs her more than Frank does and -

Hazel frowns at herself. That's why she hates herself. Because she still lets Frank kiss her and hug her and be her boyfriend.

And then Hazel lies.

And that's what she can't stand.

The fact that she lies.

. . .

_ Too long I've been denying, now I'm so tired of trying._  
_I hit a wall, and I can't get over it._  
_Nothing to relive, it's water under the bridge._  
_I get it._  
_I guess it is what it is._

_ . . . ._

Leo kicked one of his broken pieces of machinery to the wall; he really deserved a friend better than him.

Frank. Leo had told him,_ he had told him_, he had no feelings for Hazel. Leo wasn't trying to make a move on his girl.

He lied, he lies so much.

Leo can't help himself; he winks and he stands so close to Hazel during meetings and brushes past - intentionally - so he can just feel her without feeling too guilty. And when Hazel blushes or smiles or just gives him some indication that she likes it, that she isn't disgusted that he still has feelings for her, he feels proud of himself.

And that pride just makes Leo hate himself even more than before. He's proud he can make her blush like that as if he had just uttered something suggestive or make her smile like she had just won a million dollars.

And then, and_ then_, late one night, Leo hits a new low for himself.

It was so late, he just wanted a couple hours sleep while the Argo II floated soundlessly in the star-strewn sky. He walks down to his cabin, half hoping half dreading he might see Hazel somewhere.

And something much worse happens.

_. . ._  
_Now there's only lying._  
_Wish I could say it's only me._

_. . . ._

He hears the soft rustling of bed-sheets, the tossing and turning, and then he hears moans.

_Hazel's moans_.

Leo steps back in surprise; they couldn't be?

He listens for a couple seconds, than he hears a louder moan and a distinct voice of Hazel moan, "Frank. . "

Leo is speechless. Hazel and Frank. Sex. Hazel was so old-fashioned. Leo, standing as close as he was to the door, could smell the aroma of sweat and fluids being shared. But Leo doesn't step back, he doesn't retreat, he stays and listens for a couple more minutes.

"Le. . "

Leo's eyes shot open, he almost knocked himself over, he heard the word die in Hazel's throat. Frank must have not heard, there was not scary pause, no hint he had heard her almost mutter Leo's name.

He hadn't imagined it, as Leo finally wheeled around and tip-toed back to his own cabin.

Maybe he wasn't dreaming, maybe they were both lying.

_. . ._  
_Here it comes, ready or not. _

_We both found out, it's not how we thought that it would be. What it would be._

_ If the time could turn us around, what once was lost, may be found._  
_For you and me, for you and me_

_. . . ._

Hazel can't believe herself anymore. The next morning of monster-fighting and only a couple of restful hours ahead. She eats with Piper in the Mess Hall - maybe she should ask for advice? -, she pretends everything is normal as she plunges into her gumbo. Hazel could feel the hotness of her meal soothingly traveling down her throat.

But the hours weren't restful, and the gumbo only felt mild.

Sex with Frank - her first time - and it was going so well. He touched her with such kindness and yet so much force, it felt so good. She almost made it.

Almost. Without thinking about Leo.

But then he snaked into her brain again, his gorgeous brown eyes. Hazel imagined for a second, Leo's hands on her waist, Leo's lips sucking on her earlobe. Hazel felt the pressure build, she muffled her scream in the pillows, and it was over.

Hazel felt the hatred for herself only increase with every heave of Frank's sleepy breath; he deserved so much better.

Frank had come on deck, he was talking to Leo when they both hugged. Frank's back to Hazel, she saw Leo, giving her a soft smile. But she could see it. Even in the concealment of his grin, his hungry eyes upon her. Hazel turned on her heel, heading back for her cabin.

Forget Gaea, anything was better than this. .

_. . ._

_ Too long we've been denying, now we're both tired of trying._  
_We hit a wall, and we can't get over it. Nothing to relive._  
_It's water under the bridge._  
_You said it. I get it._

_ . . ._

Leo hated this, he let go of Frank and went back to the helm. Restraining the urge to throw himself overboard.

Maybe. .

_. . ._  
_I guess it is what it is._  
_. . ._

Maybe, Hazel thought. . .

Maybe they were both liars.


End file.
